The present invention relates to a focus control device, an endoscope apparatus, a method for controlling a focus control device, and the like.
A depth of field as deep as possible is required for an endoscope system so that the user can easily perform diagnosis and treatment. In recent years, the depth of field of an endoscope system has become shallow along with the use of an image sensor having a large number of pixels, and an endoscope system that performs an autofocus (AF) process has been proposed.
A treatment (e.g., lesion excision and suture) may be performed during an endoscopic procedure, and a treatment tool (e.g., electrosurgical knife and forceps) may lie between tissue (that is brought into focus) and an endoscope system (imaging device). In such a case, the treatment tool that has a contrast higher than that of tissue may be brought into focus (i.e., tissue may not be brought into focus).
JP-A-2006-245792 discloses a method that prompts the user to designate an obstacle that lies between the object of interest and the imaging device so that the object of interest is brought into focus.